<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wishes, Christmas tree and cheese by FernShaw</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28251687">Wishes, Christmas tree and cheese</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FernShaw/pseuds/FernShaw'>FernShaw</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cookie Run (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Orphanage, Secret Identity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:01:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,291</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28251687</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FernShaw/pseuds/FernShaw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Roguefort doesn't like Christmas, but is determined to spend their money to make other's Christmas a wonderful time <br/>But ... What would happen if one of the people they helped was their rival ?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Roguefort Cookie &amp; Walnut Cookie (Cookie Run)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Roguefort took quite a long time of their life to learn to like what represented the Christmas spirit. And still, they never really enjoyed participating in the festivities.<br/>It was something quite rare, to not appreciate Christmas. Some people didn't like it because they were lonely or never got enough money to celebrate it properly. It wasn't their case. They simply never appreciated how people around them celebrated it. It was simply exhausting to live in a place where everyone felt like they were superior to other cookies. The gifts were always ... Too much. A crown made out of the purest lapis lazuli, bracelets in platinum, glasses in pure diamond ... All that Roguefort felt was an overdose on money, and a profound disgust towards their family that were more happy to mock the people who couldn't afford such things than happy to receive these things. </p><p>When they finally left the family, they made a promise to themselves to never become someone like them. Their house was big, but they made it by their own hands. The wood that decorated the whole house to the little things they used ... They did their best to make as many things as possible and if needed, to pay the poorest to make whatever they couldn't simply create. And of course, the years of stealing jewelries to sell and help others made them feel closer and closer to all the cookie they could meet. And it was thanks to that that they finally met the one and only cookie that would help them truly appreciate christmas once again. </p><p>Walnut. </p><p>At first, the little detective was simply a rival to them. She kept stopping them from stealing everything they could and it was a little annoying, but they were fascinated by her. A mere child, a simple kid could solve the hints that stopped so many adults before her. They started to spend more and more time trying to play with her rather than actually stealing things. It was like having a mouse chasing a cat : everyone knew the mouse would probably never win, but she didn't give up anyway. </p><p>Walnut couldn't help but demonize this rotten thief. They kept escaping from any of her plans, played with her and laughed at her mistakes each time she wouldn't get to catch them, and never stopped stealing the richest people's goods, again and again. What could be their goal except to just gain more and more money and become one of the numerous rotten rich people that filled this world ? Some of them could be good, like cheesecake. She   spent her days throwing parties for everyone, using her money to make sure others were happy too rather than keeping it for herself. But she knew that a vast majority of rich people were just horrible people. And she couldn't think that someone bad enough to steal others would become like Cheesecake. </p><p>Each night after trying desperately to catch them, Walnut would go back to her orphanage with many more questions but never any answers. Roguefort weirdly talked to her more and more about everything they had in mind, just as a way to entertain themselves. Life, desires, happiness and family ... Their words were always so interesting and filled with hints, but also made them more mysterious to her eyes. </p><p>One day where Walnut was scribbling on a notebook in her a bedroom, she heard the others kids suddenly get louder outside. She sighed and smiled, leaving her notes on her bed. Solving hints was important, but having fun was important too. She got out of her room and looked around in the playground to see kids around one of the adults that ran the orphanage and an unknown cookie with a beret that seemed to be extremely happy.  Walnut tried to get closer to see what was going on and asked one of the kids about the situation. </p><p>"Hey chestnut ! Who is this guy ?"</p><p>"Their name is Stilton and they're suuuper nice ! They decided to buy us all gifts for Christmas this year, and even make a huge party for us all ! Isn't it cool ?!"</p><p>"That's ... Woaw ... Who even are they ?! Where are they coming from ?!"</p><p>"No idea. But they're super nice, isn't that all that matters ?"</p><p>"I guess..."</p><p>Walnut couldn't help but have a weird gut feeling about this cookie in particular. They seemed familiar ... Maybe she met them in one of cheesecake's parties ? She should probably mention that if they talk. </p><p>The cheese cookie decided to sit down in the grass with a notebook and to listen to every children's wish for their gifts. They waited in a line to each get their moment with the adult, explaining with starry eyes what they wanted for a perfect day. When Walnut got to finally meet with them, she felt a shiver throughout her whole body. She stared at the cookie for a while before understanding what was going on. </p><p>This cookie was DEFINITELY Roguefort, she had no doubts about it. The hair, the eyes, everything felt so close ... They even had the same smile on their face. Still, they acted so differently, it felt like a completly different person ... No wonder they were so good at impersonating others whenever they wanted. Walnut sat next to them, trapped with her thoughts. Should she say something ? Try to catch them now ? She was so close !! But ... I'd she caught them now, what would happen to the kid's hopes for gifts ? No ... She had to stay quiet. </p><p>"Hello little lady ! Tell me, what's your name ?"</p><p>"I'm Walnut."</p><p>She bit her lips. They already knew what her name was, obviously !!</p><p>"Alright ! Tell me Walnut, what do you want for Christmas ?"</p><p>The girl suddenly felt a little nervous. She had no idea ! She thought a lot about it but ... She felt like she couldn't say anything. </p><p>"I don't want anything."</p><p>The adult looked at her, very surprised and a bit disturbed. </p><p>"Really ? Are you sure ? There must be something in your mind that you would probably appreciate a little ..."</p><p>"And you, what would you want for Christmas ?"</p><p>"Ohoh ... You're really a special kid, aren't you ? Well ... I'm not fond of gifts. But if I really had to choose ... I would take a cat. They're great companions."</p><p>Walnut couldn't help but smile and giggle. </p><p>"That's a cute wish."</p><p>"Mmmmh yes, but we were talking about you, young lady. Now, tell me, don't you have anything that comes to mind ? Tell me, I won't repeat it to anyone. It's only us."</p><p>"... I think ... I'd like to have ... A family. I know it sounds stupid buy ... Sometimes I'm really proud of what I do. And I wish I had someone that would listen to me ramble about what I did and tell me that they're proud. And maybe they would even see my drawings and put them on the fridge ! And, and ... And they would hug me and ... I would be happy."</p><p>She felt her heart ache. Even more after understanding she told that to her worst enemy. It was something really personal to her and ... Sometimes, she wouldn't admit it but she felt sad about it. </p><p>"... I see. That's a very nice wish. I'm happy you were able to say it, and I hope you'll get it one day." </p><p>"... Thank you."</p><p>She nodded and hugged them, trying to hide a few tears she had. It was mostly a reflex ... But they didn't mind. They simply pat her head with a smile and looked at her go with a pained face.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After getting back to her room, Walnut started crying again, this time a lot more. She had way too many feelings about what happened and it felt like it was too much for her small body to handle. </p><p>First of all, that was Roguefort. ROGUEFORT. The one she's been chasing all along just appeared out of nowhere and she couldn't even arrest them ! They talked to her like it was just any normal conversation, like they weren't a thief running away from the police ... What was that ?! How ?! Why ?? </p><p>Yes, that was a good question. Why ? Of all things, why did Roguefort came to an orphanage, and even more, to make a donation ?! They were supposed to be a thief, not someone who gives to others just like that ?! Or would they try to rob the place too ? No ... No it couldn't be. They always focused on rich places, it would make no sense. So ... Were they really trying to help others ? That was ... So confusing...</p><p>No, let's take it from a different point of view. Roguefort, no, Stilton, is actively trying to make children happy. These children are especially poor, but most of them don't have a lot in life, so it would make sense to donate money like that. But, if their money indeed comes from stealing in the first place, why donate it ? Their plans are always extremly elaborate and precise, all of that work and they just donate the money they gained ? That's ... Pretty surprising. Did they need a way to redeem themselves not to feel too guilty ? Maybe was it to mock the police even more ? </p><p>Walnut slowly got lost in her questions as her mind wandered deeper and deeper into her thoughts and theories. She felt her body get heavier and soon enough, without even noticing it, the child fell asleep. The fact that she cried just before helped a lot to get herself tired, so it wasn't that surprising. </p><p>When she woke up, the moon was already high in the sky and the only thing that illuminated her room were the stars outside. She rubbed her eyes and started to remember everything that happened before gasping and getting out of her room. Roguefort probably already left, but she felt the urge to at least try to speak with them. If they couldn't be caught, maybe she could at least try to get informations from them ! Weirdly enough, her thoughts were a lot lighter than before. She didn't feel oppressed by the idea of talking to her rival anymore, just an immense curiousity about the possible interactions she would get with them. If she knew their true intentions, maybe she wouldn't feel so scared anymore ? She hoped so at least. </p><p>She rushed towards the entry of the orphanage and asked to the lady that guarded it if the "nice donator" was still here. </p><p>"Sir Stilton ? Yes, they're filling papers with the director right now. Is there any problem with them ?"</p><p>"I umh ... Would like to talk to them. I didn't get the chance to tell them what I wanted for Christmas and I think I know now so ... May I see them ?"</p><p>"I'm not sure if they'll accept, but I will ask. If they accept it, I'll send them to the cafeteria for you."</p><p>"Alright ! Thank you very much."</p><p>Walnut walked towards the designated place and waited a while there. She started to loose hope that the cookie would come, but surprisingly they ended up coming with a hug smile and immediately sat next to her. </p><p>"So ! Walnut, I heard you finally thought about a gift idea, I am really happy for you ! Tell me about it, I would be so happy to give you something."</p><p>Walnut sighed and took a serious face </p><p>"I know who you are, Roguefort. I want you to talk to me as such." </p><p>The cookie's face turned from a deep surprised to a happy grin. </p><p>"... I shouldn't have underestimated you. Bravo. Yes, you are right, I am indeed Phantom bleu."</p><p>"Okay ! Okay ... Pfiew, I was right ... It would've been awkward otherwise. I have a lot of questions, there's one thing I want to ask you before anything else... Why ? Why did you want to give money to this particular place ?"</p><p>"Oh, this ? I usually donate to whatever comes to my mind after I sell what I steal. This time it just happened to be an orphanage. And trust me, I didn't chose it because you are here in particular. Because if I knew you lived in this place I would've obviously avoided it."</p><p>"That seems ... Logical. So you just keep donating money to random charities like that ? You don't look rich, and no one suspected you before ?"</p><p>"The Stilton family is actually extremly wealthy, I just hate showing it. Buuut if a young person of the family just decided to sell a lot of extremly expensive goods, it wouldn't look suspicious at all. See what I did here ?"</p><p>Walnut felt both relieved and a little more intrigued. It felt too good to be real. But it made sense ! Should she trust them ..?</p><p>"Listen, Roguefort. I don't know if I can trust you but I want these kids to be happy, because they are my friends. Can you please promise me that you will give them what they want and not trick anyone into a nasty plan of yours ?"</p><p>"Tricking is phantom bleu's job. As a civilian, I want what's best for everyone. You have my word, on my honour."</p><p>"Alright ... You can go back to ... Whatever papers you were filling."</p><p>"Papers that I wish I didn't start now that I know you know my secret but ... Still. I started it, I'll end it."</p><p>"What does that mean ?"</p><p>"Oh you'll know soon enough, trust me."</p><p>They waved goodbye to the little girl, leave her as confused as she could be.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The noises of the clock on the wall and the little cracks of the wood is both what made this house such a lovely place and a nightmare. Roguefort was happy to live like that, in a place that they built and felt like they deserved. But sometimes, these noises were repetitive and annoying because of one thing : it was always the same. Nothing else except them in this house, not a noise to care about, something to listen to to break the silence : they were lonely. </p><p>They had to accept the fact that getting out of their family's house would make the extremly lonely a long time ago. But it didn't change the fact that it was still unsettling. But thankfully, they were going to do something to change it. This Christmas, they will try to be happy. It probably won't change the fact that this hollyday was filled with bad memories, but making new and happier ones would be appreciated.</p><p>They took a quick look at their watch, knowing that they should start to gather everything they needed to go where they wanted ?</p><p>"It's almost time"</p><p>They got up and grabbed their car keys with a smile. Them ? Excited for Christmas ? Who could've thought such thing would happen one day. </p><p> </p><p>Walnut hadn't especially waited for Christmas. But she liked that day because everyone was so happy around her, it gave her a bug smile and warmed her heart. Waking up to the laughter and yells of excited children filled her with energy and she wanted to love this day with everyone. </p><p>Getting up of bed this early was a little bit annoying. But as soon as she opened the door, it was worth it. Every single kid of the orphanage was playing around with really nice toys, nicer than everything they ever had before. </p><p>Some kids had expensive experiment kits with a lot of different materials and a multitude of tools that made it look like a small professional lab. </p><p>Others had extremly larges plushies that they struggled to drag to their rooms, most of them with nervous laughters because of their overwhelming joy. </p><p>Chestnut immediately came to her with a smile and showed her a brand new tricycle with flashy colors. </p><p>"Walnut !! Look, look, everyone had super nice toy ! Just like the rich guy said !"</p><p>Walnut complimented the kid's new bike and immediately rushed towards the giant Christmas tree where all of the gifts were put. But she looked everywhere, checked every single present and ... Nothing. Not a single package for her. She remembered that she didn't ask for anything but ... Weirdly enough, she still felt a little sad. </p><p>"Ah ! Little detective, I've been looking<br/>
for you everywhere !"</p><p>The small girl shivered and looked around to find someone with a ridiculous santa outfit and a weird package in hand. </p><p>"Rogu- Stilton ?! What are you doing here ?!"</p><p>"Well I paid for everyone's gift so I at least wanted to see their reactions. Plus ... I still have a gift for you that I had to give you in person."</p><p>She looked at them with confusion and slowly opened the box only to hear a muffled sound coming out of it. She quickly ripped the rest of the paper only to get jumped on by a small furball.</p><p>"A cat !! It's a cat !! It's so pretty and fluffy and so cute ! Hi friend !"</p><p>She immediately grabbed the little creature and held it against her, barely stopping her tears when it started purring. She cuddled it for a little bit but ended up stopping after realising something. </p><p>"Excuse me, but I don't think I can accept this gift ... I really love it, don't get me wrong !! But ... The orphanage doesn't allow us to have pets."</p><p>"Oh my ... Have I perhaps forgot to mention something else ? You won't spend the next night in the orphanage. Nor the following nights."</p><p>"H-huh ?"</p><p>"You are coming with me, young lady. Say hello to your new parent."</p><p>She hugged the cat closer and stared at the cookie with a smile. </p><p>"Haha ... You're really good with jokes, aren't you ?"</p><p>"Maybe I would be if this was actually a joke."</p><p>She stared at the ground for at least a whole minute before gasping. </p><p>"That's not a joke ?! I'm really getting out ?! You're really my ... My ..."</p><p>"Ren, you can call me your ren. Or whatever nickname comes to your mind. I will be happy with anything as long as you are."</p><p>She put the cat on the ground and hugged her new parent with the biggest smile she ever had before backing up and remembering something. She shivered and started whispering. </p><p>"Wait ... You're still, you know ... I can't ..."</p><p>"Walnut, you have my word that I'll try to be the best parent I can. When I signed up for this I didn't know you recognized me yet, so trust me on that one. Just leave our conflicts behind and let's actually enjoy our time together ? Of you're not happy you can always report me to the police, because you know ... I think they will be interested by the most powerful thief in this world."</p><p>"Give me a proof you won't kidnap me"</p><p>"Sheesh, you're such a problem child ... I signed up for a cute little girl that wanted to hug a parent, not to get interviewed ... The legal papers that I signed require me to give my full identify in details. If one day you go missing they will know exactly who I am and I won't be able to hide anywhere. That, and you're getting a cellphone too. I didn't get a kid to just leave them without the good things I can provide."</p><p>"What kind of phone ?"</p><p>"The small ones that have no games whatsoever. You're too young for more. I fully intend to give you a lot but you'll have to wait until you're older for this kind of stuff."</p><p>"Sounds like an old man talking."</p><p>"YOUR old man now. You'll have to deal with your ren everyday ... What a shame."</p><p>The little girl giggled and hugged them. She didn't feel scared anymore. She, weirdly enough, trusted them. It was a nice feeling, to have someone to take care of her and love her. She thought she would never get that again. </p><p>Looks like the great Roguefort got away ... Once again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As always for multi chaptered fics, comments help me work faster !</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>